1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a flat panel display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since a flat panel display device, such as an organic light-emitting display device, may be thinned according to driving characteristics, extensive research has have been actively performed on the flat panel display device.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.